Sandy and the Spongebob (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's fourteenth spoof of Lady and the Tramp. Cast *Sandy Cheeks as Adult Lady *Spongebob Squarepants as Tramp *Dora's Dad as Jim Dear *Dora's Mom as Darling *Baby Mowgli as Junior *Squidward Tentacles as Jock *Mr. Krabs as Trusty *Madame Mim as Aunt Sarah *Jaguar (from Go, Diego, Go!) as Mr. Busy The Beaver *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed as Si and Am *Robots (from Sonic) as The Stray Dogs *Gopher (from Winnie the Pooh) as Toughy *Howard McBride as Tony *Harold McBride as Joe *Kitten Sofia as Puppy Lady *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Peg *Northumberland Submarine (from Theodore Tugboat) as Boris *Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Pedro *Rocky (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as English Bulldog *Duke (from Thomas and Friends) as Dachsie Gallery Sandy cheeks spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Adult Lady SpongeBob SquarePants.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Tramp Papi.png|Dora's Dad as Jim Dear Elena marquez 2.png|Dora's Mom as Darling Baby Mowgli.jpeg|Baby Mowgli as Junior Squidward Tentacles in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Jock Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Trusty Madame Mim.jpg|Madame Mim as Aunt Sarah Baby Jaguar.gif|Jaguar as Mr. Busy The Beaver Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed as Si and Am Mr Eggman's robots.png|Robots as The Stray Dogs Gopher in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Gopher as Toughy The_Loud_House_Howard_McBride_Nickelodeon.png|Howard McBride as Tony The Loud House Harold McBride Nickelodeon.png|Harold McBride as Joe it's-blogger-image-2038746386.jpg|Kitten Sofia as Puppy Lady Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Peg NorthumberlandHeader.jpg|Northumberland Submarine as Boris It's Chomper infobox.png|Chomper as Pedro Rocky S3.png|Rocky as English Bulldog Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Dachsie Movie Used *Lady and the Tramp (1955) Footage Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Spongebob: Sponge Out of Water Dora the Explorer *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes Disney *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *Winnie the Pooh Movies *Winnie the Pooh Shows *Winnie the Pooh Specials *Sofia the First Go, Diego, Go! *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Sonic *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacer *An Enemy In Need *Satellite Swindle *Unfair Ball *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Revenge of the Robot *Project Shadow *Sunblock Solution *Prize Fights *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *A New Start *Cosmic Crisis *Station Break-In *Teasing Time *Hedgehog Hunt *Agent of Mischief *So Long, Sonic *A Revolutionary Tale *A Chilling Discovery *Shadow World The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes TUGS *Sunshine *Regatta Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Welcome *Night Shift *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore, The Tug In Charge *George and the Underwater Mystery *Theodore's Big Friend *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Theodore and the Pirate *Big Harbour Fools Day *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Hank Makes a Friend *Northumberland is Missing *George and the Navy Ship *Owan On the Loose *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore's Big Decision The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) The Amazing World of Gumball *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes Thomas and Friends *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Duke will be hauling two green and yellow coaches and a blue caboose throughout the entire movie. Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs